The following U.S. Patents are incorporated herein by reference in entirety.
U.S. Pat. No. 9,228,455 discloses a marine engine for an outboard motor that comprises a bank of piston-cylinders, an intake camshaft that operates intake valves for controlling inflow of air to the bank of piston-cylinders, an exhaust camshaft that operates exhaust valves for controlling outflow of exhaust gas from the bank of piston-cylinders, and a cam phaser disposed on one of the intake camshaft and exhaust camshaft. The cam phaser is connected to and adjusts a timing of operation of the other of the intake camshaft and exhaust camshaft with respect to the one of the intake camshaft and exhaust camshaft.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,056,158 discloses a valve actuating system that determines a shape of its jam nut surface as a function of a resultant force on a ball stud exerted by a rocker arm on the ball stud during operation of the valve train. The contact surface of the jam nut, which is pressed against an associated surface of the head of an engine, is a conical surface with an included angle that is generally twice the magnitude of an angle between a resultant force on the ball stud and a central axis of the ball stud and its associated jam nut.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,383,799 discloses a system for monitoring changes in the operation of a valve system of an engine. An accelerometer provides vibration-related signals that are obtained by a microprocessor or similarly configured device and compared to a reference or baseline magnitude. The obtaining step can comprise the steps of measuring, filtering, rectifying, and integrating individual data points obtained during specific windows of time determined as a function of the rotational position of the crankshaft of the engine. These windows in time are preferably selected as a function of the position of exhaust or intake valves as they move in response to rotation of cams of the valve system.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,932,367 discloses a V-type four-stroke cycle internal combustion engine with an exhaust manifold and an air intake manifold disposed in the valley of the V-engine, and arranged one above the other. The exhaust from the cylinders passes through exhaust passages formed in the cylinder heads which discharge exhaust into the valley of the V-engine for collection in a central exhaust cavity provided in the exhaust manifold. A single exhaust discharge outlet is in communication with the central exhaust cavity for discharging exhaust therefrom. The air intake manifold includes a series of air intake passages that supply air to the cylinders from within the valley of the V-engine. A series of cylinder head intake passages are provided with openings facing the valley of the V-engine for receiving air there from.